Taste of Paradise
by Stellar Snape
Summary: To escape from life for the summer, Hermione heads off to a tropical island where she runs into an old Professor. She soon finds out that sunburns, potions, margaritas, and one lust-worthy Potions Master add up to an amazing summer.
1. Prologue Meminisse

Disclaimer: Severus, Hermione, and any other character you recognize from the books are the sole property of Ms. Rowling. Everything else, plot, original characters, etc. belong to me. No disrespect is intended with the writing of this piece. This was done purely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. Enjoy!

~~*~~

Sunlight...oh, why did the sun insist on being so bloody bright?

Hermione groaned loudly, pulling a pillow up over her face to block the rays streaming in through her open window.

~_What, in the name of all that is holy, made me drink so much last night?~_

She was acutely aware of the pounding behind her eyes and the rolling, sinking sensation in her stomach. She groaned once more, then rolled gracelessly off of the bed, landing on all fours on the soft rug. She crawled slowly to the bathroom and, with all the strength she could muster, gripped the edge of the sink and pulled herself to a standing position.

"Holy shit," she whispered, eyes widening at the reflection staring back from the mirror. Her skin had a sickly yellow tinge to it and her hair, sleek and smooth the night before, was standing haphazardly all over her head in a veritable rat's nest of tangles. 

~_Last night? What happened last night?~_

A splash of cold water, a hangover relief potion and a quick once-over with a hairbrush later, Hermione was ready to find out just what happened last night. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight awaiting her in the bedroom.

She padded slowly into the bedroom, looked up at the bed, and stopped dead in her tracks. Lying spread-eagle on top of the tangled sheets was a very naked Professor Severus Snape.

Oh. Holy. Fuck.

~~*~~

She backed slowly into the bathroom and pulled the door shut, one hand planted firmly to her mouth the entire time.

~_Oh my God...what is he doing here? Why is he naked? Oh no...oh bloody shit!~_

She peeked out the door, caught a glimpse of naked thigh, and shut it firmly again. She sank slowly to the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin lightly on her knees. She closed her eyes and thought, trying like hell to remember the events of the night before. Nothing. Not even an inkling of a memory came to mind. Tears of frustration began to gather behind her closed lids before it came to her. Her eyes snapped open.

_~Of course! The "Remembrance" Spell!~_

She jumped to her feet and slowly, quietly exited the bathroom. She tiptoed over to the nightstand, snatched her wand up, then slowly tiptoed back toward the bathroom. Something stopped her hand at the door - a nagging curiosity to know what exactly graced her bed at the moment. She turned around and took a few steps closer to the bed.

"Wow," she whispered, her eyes widening at the man before her.

One arm was thrown up over his head of long, shining black hair spread wildly over the pillow beneath him. His eyes were moving rapidly beneath closed lids, signaling to Hermione that he was in the midst of dreaming. His lips were parted just slightly, rosy and pink in the morning sunlight, and the faint shadow of stubble was just beginning to show on his strong jaw. The other arm, long, lean, and taught with wiry muscle was curled up over his chest, fingers splayed over the slight dusting of fine black hairs over his heart. From what could be seen of his torso, Hermione gathered that he was lean, but with a wiry build like that of one who is running or moving about quickly all the time. She consciously slid her eyes past the one area she was most curious about and moved on to his legs. Long, finely sculpted and well-muscled, they were covered in the same slight dusting of fine black hairs, one curled up so that the finely-arched foot rested just below the knee of the other. She bit her lip in frustration, glanced back at the bathroom, then made her decision. She turned back to the bed and let her eyes find what she was looking for. A slow grin and a rosy blush invaded her cheeks.

"Not bad," she whispered, grinning like a schoolgirl.

His flaccid maleness rested on a bed of tight black curls like a lounging snake. She had to bite back a snort of laughter at that thought. Even flaccid he was still impressive. She found herself "sizing him up" as it were.

_~Not too long, not too short. Nice and straight. No strange bumps or ripples.~ _She narrowed her eyes predatorily. _~Perfect.~_

She could feel herself becoming aroused and quickly stamped out that particular train of thought.

_~No time for that. First figure out what in the bloody hell happened last night.~_

Reluctantly, she turned back to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She sat down on the soft rug beside the bathtub and placed the tip of her wand to her temple to perform the "Remembrance" spell. She took a deep breath.

"Meminisse." 

~~*~~

Author Notes: Meminisse - Latin for "to remember." Simple and straight-forward, just the way I like it. J 

I hope you will take the time to leave me a review. Any advice, comments, or suggestions would be appreciated. Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Chapter 1 Beaches and Jimmy Buffet

Disclaimer: Severus, Hermione, and any other character you recognize from the books are the sole property of Ms. Rowling. Everything else, plot, original characters, etc. belong to me. No disrespect is intended with the writing of this piece. This was done purely for my own enjoyment, and hopefully yours. Enjoy!

Author Notes: I want to thank my WONDERFUL beta Aemos for all of her help and support. Be sure to check out all of her amazing fics. You're the best, Aemos!!!

Chapter 1

***2 months earlier***

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to spend the summer with your dad and me? All alone in some little beach town doesn't sound like much fun to me."

Hermione sighed, then looked up from her packing to meet her mother's pleading brown eyes.

"Mum I already told you," she began, raking her fingers through her hair, "I need this time alone to recuperate. I have been working at my restaurant nonstop for the past three years without any kind of holiday. I. Need. A. Break. And I need the kind of break where nobody is around."

"But who will take care of your house?" Olivia Granger asked, gesturing wildly at everything around her. "And Dante! Who will take care of Dante?"

Hermione smiled at her mother's futile attempts to get her to stay home.

"I placed wards on my house and Dante is coming with me," she said, grinning. "And since when do you give a _hoot_ about my owl?"

Olivia rolled her eyes at Hermione's attempt at a joke.

"Save the witticisms Hermione," she said, frowning down at her daughter. "Be careful. That's all I'm asking."

"I'm twenty-three years old, mum. I can take care of myself."

"I'm aware of what you are capable of," she said, sitting down on the bed next to Hermione and reaching for her hand. "But that doesn't mean I won't worry."

"I know," Hermione said, reaching over to wrap her arms around the slight woman next to her. "I'll miss you, mum."

"Now stop that or I won't let you go."

She gave her daughter a tight squeeze then pulled back, eyes glassy with tears.

"Have a wonderful time, dear."

"I will, mum. I will."

~~*~~

Hermione looked around the house one last time, checking to see if she had forgotten anything.

"Looks like we have everything, Dante," she said to the tawny owl perched on the back of a dining chair. She gestured to the open cage on the table. "In you go."

He hooted softly, then glided smoothly into the cage. Hermione picked up her purse, filled with all of her shrunken belongings, then the cage, and stepped over to the fireplace. It was already filled with green flames for her scheduled departure. She stepped into the flames, giggling lightly at the tickling sensation.

"Poseidon Resort!" she shouted. She caught one glance down at Dante before her world disappeared in a whirlwind of green flames and open fireplaces. Just when she thought the trip was getting too long she stumbled out onto a polished marble floor. Immediately a wizard in a bright yellow polo shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals came rushing over.

"Welcome to the Poseidon Resort and Spa," he said, reaching for her bag and the cage. He flashed her a very white, toothy grin. "My name is Tom Richards and you must be," he closed his eyes for a moment, "Hermione Granger! My 11:30 arrival! I trust your trip was satisfactory?"

"Yes, I..."

"Let me just check you in," he interrupted, running a short wand made of pink quartz over her from head to toe. It glowed bright white for a moment, then the glow died down. "Ah, that's taken care of." He picked up Dante's cage once more. "Let me show you to your bungalow, Miss Granger." He turned and took long, bouncy steps toward the expansive glass doors that opened to a large marble patio.

_~He's not even giving me a chance to look around!~_

She glared at his rapidly retreating back and ran after him. She just caught the tail end of whatever he had been telling her.

"...and right outside these doors is one of our famous lagoon-style pools. Real dolphins live there, so it will be a real treat to swim with them." He laughed heartily and gave her a jaunty smile. "Most of our guests are afraid to swim with the dolphins, Miss Granger, but I wager you won't be one of those."

"No, actually I..."

"As you can see, we have full access to all beaches island-wide. No muggles here, you see. Entirely Wizarding population here, you see, so feel free to use all the magic you want!"

He was really beginning to wear her down. She knew all of this from the bloody brochure! Did the twit think she just decided to show up out of the blue?

"To your left you're going to get your first real view of the ocean." He stopped and put her bag and the cage down, then pointed between a break in the palm trees. "Take a look."

She stepped around him and gasped. Beyond the stretch of pearly white sand was the most exquisite, clear blue she had ever seen. Waves roared and crashed down onto the beach, sending streams of white foam rushing toward them before hissing and retreating back into the endless chasms of the sea. The air smelled of salt and a lingering floral, fruity smell she had yet to place.

Paradise...it truly was paradise.

"It's breathtaking," she whispered, gazing open-mouthed at the panorama.

Tom gave her a few moments before insisting that they move on. He led her further down the sand path, stopping now and then to point out a resort attraction or to tell her the name of some particularly vibrant flower or bird. 

At last they came to a clearing, giving them a full view of the ocean and two small cottages. The cottages were a startling white with large porches facing the ocean. Expansive windows graced the walls, offering the occupants the best possible view of the beach and ocean. Hermione noticed that the windows did not allow someone outside to peer in.

"Clever," she muttered, following Tom up the short flight of stairs to the western-most cottage.

"This is where you will be staying," he said, pulling out his wand to unlock the door. "You may change the password to whatever you wish, of course."

_~Of course.~_

She followed him inside, grinning. The entryway where they were standing had a floor of highly polished wood with skylights above allowing sunlight to stream in. Immediately in from of her she could see the sitting room. It was furnished with comfortable looking couches of a deep, ocean blue and several well-stocked bookcases. There was even a television and stereo in an entertainment center.

"Some of our guests like to have the television and stereo removed," Tom pointed out, noticing the trail of her eyes. "Do you want to keep them?"

"Oh, I'll keep them," Hermione said, unable to keep the excitement from her voice. She had brought her own CD player just in case the resort didn't provide one. Music was something she simply could not live without.

To the left of the sitting room was the kitchen. The cabinets were made of the same kind of wood as the entryway, and there was even a full-sized refrigerator and stove. Off to one side, in a room made entirely of windows, was a small eating area, complete with a glass top table mounted on a statue of three dolphins, poised as if leaping from the ocean. A small bar area with two stools completed the kitchen.

An open door to the right of the sitting room revealed a spacious bedroom. The main focus of the room was a large, wrought iron canopy bed. The canopy was made of yards and yards of mosquito netting, and the linens, made of the softest cotton Hermione had ever touched, complimented the bed with shades of lavender, silver, and a deep purple. A sliding glass door opened to a small porch facing the cottage next door and a side view of the beach, and contained a small table with two chairs.

As tempting as the bed was at the moment, Hermione was anxious to check out the bathroom. She wandered through a door next to a large armoire and was struck speechless. It was the most magnificent bathroom she had ever laid eyes on. Directly before her, in the middle of the room, stood an enormous bathtub. The tub seemed to have been carved from one gigantic boulder, sparkling with hidden facets of deep blue and purple, and large enough to accommodate several men of Hagrid's size. Potted flowers and greenery were scattered around the tub, perched on the edges, and some seemed to grow directly out of the rock. A small waterfall trickled from the highest point of the rock to fill the tub. In the farthest corner of the room was the most unusual shower Hermione had ever seen. Like the tub, the shower was made entirely of the same sparkling stone, but no showerhead was to be found. Instead, several multi-colored flowers were growing out of the wall and hung down over the shower. Hermione stepped closer and lightly touched the soft petals of one flower. Immediately a warm spray of water began issuing forth from the petals.

"Wow," she whispered, touching the flower once more to stem the flow.

Looking around, she noticed that the plant life was stirring, as if touched by a gentle breeze. She gazed up at the ceiling and grinned. Like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, the ceiling of the bathroom had been enchanted to show the sky.

It was all magnificent.

She reluctantly left the bathroom and went back to the sitting room. Tom was standing beside the couch, a boyish grin on his face.

"How does everything suit you, Miss Granger?"

"Everything is wonderful, Tom. Just wonderful."

"Excellent! Will you be needing anything else?"

"I don't think so," she said, reaching into her pocket for a few sickles. She pressed them into Tom's hand. "Thank you for your assistance."

"My pleasure," he said, winking. "If you are ever in need of anything, simply floo the front desk."

"I will, thank you."

"Enjoy your stay, Miss Granger." He winked once more, then flounced out the door.

Hermione didn't know what to do first. Explore the island? Get a massage? Go to the beach? A loud screech from the cage at her feet snapped her attention back to the present.

"Let your owl out first, Hermione," she said aloud, shaking her head and smiling at Dante. She pulled the cage door open and held out her arm for Dante to step on. She carried him to a perch in the far corner of the sitting room. "Here's your place, Dante," she said, stroking his feathers lightly. He nipped her finger, then tucked his head under his wing for a nice, long nap.

_~That's not such a bad idea. No reason to stay here to nap, though. I think I'll go down to the beach so that I can get some sun at the same time.~_

She changed into a bright red, triangle top bikini, slathered on sunscreen, then slipped into a pair of white cotton shorts. She gathered up a towel, a book to read, her CD player and CD's, then filled a jug with ice water and headed out the door.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, turning back to the door. "I need to change the locking password."

She thought for a few moments before a huge grin broke on her face. She tapped her wand to the door.

"Jimmy Buffet."

A light orange glow surrounded the door for a few moments, then seemed to trickle back into her wand. She laughed lightly to herself as she trudged through the sand.

_~I'd like to see any wizard figure that one out!~_

She spread her towel out on the sand and pulled her shorts off before lying down on the towel. She put her headphones on, turned on her "Dark Side of the Moon" CD, then laid back with her book. The combination of the warm sun, gentle breeze, and the music soon had her fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Who Knew?

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. Please don't sue me...I'm just having fun here. J 

Author Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta, Aemos, for her untiring coddling of my fragile ego. I really had some doubts about this chapter, but she made me see the good in it. Thanks Aemos!

I also want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I really appreciate everything you have to say. Thank you!

Chapter 2

_Hermione was running - running as if the very demons of Hell were after her. She looked to her left - Hogwarts castle stood, looming over her like a dark sentinel. To her right was Hagrid's cottage. She took off and sprinted toward the cottage. Just as she was about to run up the steps to the door she slipped on a patch of mud. Her feet came out from under her and she landed flat on her back staring up at the cloudy sky. That's when she heard it - great, booming barks and the sound of a rapidly approaching animal. Moments later she was looking up into the gigantic face of Hagrid's boarhound, Fang. He leaned down and his great, pink tongue came out of his mouth - he was licking her all over her face and neck, completely soaking her._

"Fang stop it! Fang!"

"Miss Granger..."

"Stop it, Fang!"

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione woke with a start and bolted upright. Water was dripping onto her head, cold and wet. She looked up to see where the water was coming from and started back in surprise.

_~What the hell!~_

"Prof-Professor Snape?!"

He nodded, scowling down at her from his position above. His hair was dripping wet, obviously the cause of why she was so wet, and clung to his neck and shoulders. It was much longer than when she was a student. He was clad in only a pair of deep blue swim trunks and was sporting a bit of a tan on his skin.

_~Whoa! When did Snape get a body? He's no underwear model but he certainly looks great for his age! No potbelly or excessive body hair...very nice.~_

"What are you doing here?" she asked, scrambling to stand next to him. She winced in pain as she moved. "Oh no..." Every inch of visible skin on the front of her body was an angry pink with sunburn.

"I'm here trying to enjoy my holiday," he answered, reaching out for her arm. She jerked back. "Honestly, Miss Granger, I'm not going to harm you. I need to examine your sunburn."

"What? Why?"

He shook his head and frowned.

"So that I can determine which potion to make for you."

"What?"

"Give me your arm, you silly girl!"

She glared up at him.

"I'm hardly a girl anymore, professor, so kindly do not treat me that way. As for you making me a potion, that will not be necessary. I'm perfectly capable of...ouch!" She had just started slipping her shorts on when the cotton just barely rubbed against her leg. "Oh, God, that hurts like hell!"

He smirked down at her, a look of triumph on his face.

"You were saying?"

She sighed in resignation.

"Fine," she said, frowning up at him and holding out her arm. He gently reached out and grasped her arm just below the elbow and peered closely at the skin, wet locks of hair trailing soothing water over the angry redness. He shook his head and looked back up at her, releasing her arm.

"Didn't you put on any sunscreen or perform a sunblocking spell?"

"Of course I put on sunscreen! At one o'clock when I came out."

"Do you have any idea what time it is now?"

She shook her head.

"It's half past five, Miss Granger. Half past five."

"What!" she screeched, craning her neck back to look up at the sky. Sure enough, the sun was well on its way to setting, hanging low in the Western sky. "God. My first day here and I've already succeeding in fucking things up."

Snape choked. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn he was going to laugh.

_~Right...~_

He looked back down at her, a faint sparkle in his eye but the trademark scowl planted firmly on his face.

"Follow me, Miss Granger," he said, turning on his heel and marching toward his cottage. The cottage, Hermione realized, right next to hers.

_~Good grief. Fate certainly has a wicked sense of humor.~_

She followed him up the stairs and into the cottage, noting briefly that it was an exact duplicate of hers.

"Sit," he ordered, pointing at the couch.

She glared at him, annoyed. Instinct from being his student for seven years overrode her annoyance, however, and she sat down grumpily on the very edge of the couch, careful to let as little skin as possible come in contact with the fabric. She watched him bustle around the kitchen, setting up a cauldron on the stove...

_~Never thought I'd see that.~_

...filling the cauldron with water, and pulling out a dangerous looking knife and cutting several stems from an aloe plant on the kitchen counter.

"What are you making?" Hermione asked, unable to stop herself from asking.

"It's quite simple," he said, not bothering to turn around. "You take several stems from an aloe plant along with several comfrey leaves, chop them up fine, then add them to a full cauldron of water." He turned and showed her one of the fuzzy green comfrey leaves. "Bring it to a boil, then reduce the heat and wait for it to thicken into a paste. You can add ice to cool it even more, although the aloe provides enough cooling power all on its own."

"That's all?" she asked, standing up and walking over to peer into the cauldron. "You don't apply any cooling or soothing charms to it after the paste is ready?"

"It doesn't need any charms," he replied, slowly stirring the thick mixture. "The aloe provides enough cooling power to make the potion work. However, it is imperative for the person being treated to remain still for at least fifteen minutes after the paste has been applied. This will allow the paste to absorb and work more quickly."

"It just seems that a cooling or soothing charm would make it more effective," she said, chewing thoughtfully on her lip.

He stopped stirring and glared down at her, his cheeks red from the steam issuing out of the cauldron.

_~Uh-oh.~_

"Do you want me to make this potion for you or not, Miss Granger?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice.

"Uh...of course, sir. I didn't mean any disrespect."

He glared down at her a moment longer then turned back to the cauldron without a word. She shook her head then turned back to the sitting room. Something small and black streaked across the room.

"What the..." She hurried into the room and crouched down beside an armchair, squinting into the darkness beneath. Two huge yellow eyes stared back at her. "Hello there," she cooed, reaching under the chair for the little cat. "Come on out, baby, it's okay."

A small 'meep' followed by the tiny, furry body of a shiny black kitten emerged from beneath the chair. It slinked over to Hermione and rubbed up against her chin, purring loudly. She picked up the little ball of fur and cradled it to her bosom.

"Professor Snape, I didn't know you had a cat."

"That little rat?" he asked, turning away from the cauldron and leaning back against the counter. He folded his arms over his naked chest and regarded her with a closed expression on his face. "She showed up on my porch my first day here and wouldn't leave me alone." He shrugged. "I figured I may as well keep her. I have no familiar, so..." He trailed off, glaring at the kitten. She meeped at him, then jumped out of Hermione's arms and padded across the floor toward Snape. Hermione smiled as he scooped the kitten up and placed her on his shoulder before turning back to the cauldron. The cat immediately nuzzled into his hair, purring loud enough for Hermione to hear it all the way across the room.

_~Well, that cat certainly seems comfortable enough.~_

"What's her name?" Hermione asked.

"Onyx," he answered, removing the cauldron from the stove. "It's ready."

"Oh, okay," Hermione said, suddenly a little nervous.

"Go lie down on the floor," he instructed, lifting the cat from his shoulder and dropping her on the wooden floor.

"Can't I put it on myself?" Hermione asked. She wasn't sure she wanted her former professor's hands all over her body, never mind the improved appearance.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are the most difficult person, Miss Granger," he growled, raking his fingers through his hair. He motioned to the floor then knelt down beside the cauldron. She lay back on the carpet and looked up at him, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Don't you remember what I told you about needing to lie still for the potion to take effect? Obviously you can't do that if you apply it yourself." He scooped up a bit of the potion, frowning. "I assure you that I'm not doing this for my own enjoyment. I'm no pervert, Miss Granger."

"I never thought that, Professor."

"Hmm," was all he said, rubbing his hands together lightly. "Ready?"

She nodded, then closed her eyes, gasping when the curiously cold paste touched her right shoulder. He moved in slow, even circles down her arm, his long, sensitive fingers seeming to know exactly when to lessen the pressure on her injured skin. He moved on to her left arm, again starting at her shoulder and moving slowly downward to her fingers. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the healing paste began working.

"Better, isn't it?" he asked. She could practically see the knowing smirk on his face as he spoke.

_~Bastard.~_

"Very much," she answered.

"I'm going to put some on your stomach now," he said, warming the paste between his palms.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his paste-covered hands touched her ribs. Slowly, he moved in small circles, skirting around her belly button, then moving in long, smooth strokes down her sides and across the skin just above her bottoms.

_~Good God, that feels wonderful. If I don't look I can almost imagine some hot lifeguard doing this.~_

"Legs next," he murmured, giving her no time to prepare as his hands began their work at the top of her right thigh. His fingers brushed ever so lightly around the leg band of her bottoms, then with more pressure along the long muscle of her thigh. It was like a soft, icy massage and Hermione could feel a tightening and heat low in her belly as his fingers trailed over her knee, eliciting a small gasp from her parted lips. She felt him halt and could feel his eyes on her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know he was staring at her, probably in shock from her reaction to his touch.

_~Wow...he certainly knows how to use those hands.~_

He cleared his throat lightly before continuing down her calves. That got another small gasp from her. She didn't even realize her calves were that sensitive.

She heard him get up and opened her eyes as he stepped nimbly over her and kneeled on her other side.

"Other leg," he said, looking up from the cauldron. Their eyes locked in that second and they both stayed transfixed. Neither of them noticed the large droplet of paste hanging suspended from his fingers...not until it dropped directly onto the curve of her left breast.

_~Fuuuuuuuuck...~_


	4. Chapter 3: Gloves Off!

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. Please don't sue me...I'm just having fun here. J 

Author Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta, Aemos, for her untiring coddling of my fragile ego. She never fails to make me blush, giggle, and float around on fluffy clouds all day long from her comments.

I also want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I really appreciate everything you have to say. Thank you!

Chapter 3

Their eyes locked again, this time fear sparkled in both.

"Oh" he trailed off, some of the old bravado fading from his face. "I apologize Miss Granger."

Hermione gulped a few times before any sound could escape her lips.

"It's okay Professor," she said, smiling lightly up at him. "You would have had to do it no matter what. No reason to be squeamish is there?"

_~Squeamish? Squeamish! Don't be a fucking liar! You want him to do it!~_

He stared down at her a moment, impatiently brushing a lock of damp hair out of his eyes before speaking.

"Alright. But I'm going to finish your other leg first."

She closed her eyes and sighed as he touched her leg and began stroking slowly down, then up her thigh. She couldn't help but squirm a bit at that, trying to pusher her leg up into greater contact with his hands. He pushed down on her leg to still her.

"You must lie still, Miss Granger," he whispered.

She frowned and nodded, too embarrassed to open her eyes.

Within moments he had finished her leg and she could hear him dip his fingers in the paste, then rub them together. She tried desperately to calm her pounding heart. No doubt he would feel it when he wasshe felt the blush creeping up her cheeks just thinking about it. In less than two seconds he would be touching her breasts. She shiveredboth in fear and anticipation.

"Ready?"

She opened her eyes and looked up, locking her gaze with his, fighting back some of the fear floating to the surface. 

"As I'll ever be," she said lightly, trying to infuse some humor into the situation.

He blew softly on his fingers to warm the paste, then slowly reached down. Hermione closed her eyes and held her breath.

He lightly scooped up the drop of paste, then slowly ran the fingers of both hands over her collarbone, then straight down along the strings of her top. He scooped up a bit more of the paste, paused, then ever so lightly ran his fingers up over the exposed curves of her breasts, moving in short strokes over the hot flesh.

Hermione could not stop the gasp that escaped her parted lips, nor could she stop the rapid beating of her heart. She opened her eyes a slit and looked up at Snape. He didn't noticehe was gazing down at her, watching the movements of his hands. All of the guards he usually wore were let down for the moment and he simply looked peaceful, despite the slight furrowing of his brow from concentrating on his task. He ran his fingers ever so slowly along the very edge of the cups of her top, then sat back on his heels and took a deep breath.

"Well, that's it," he said, wiping his hands on a towel. "Just lie still until I come get you."

He picked up the cauldron and towel, then walked out of Hermione's line of sight. She heard the small 'clink' as he deposited the cauldron into the kitchen sink, then water running into it. He walked around behind her, then she felt him pushing a small pillow under her head. She opened her eyes and looked up into his glittering orbs.

"Thank you, Professor."

He nodded, then stood and walked through the doorway to his bedroom.

_~What a strange day. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined running into Professor Snape. And what about that body? Holy Gods above, that man knows how to take care of himself!~_

She heard the steady spray of the shower coming from the back of the cottage and sighed.

_~He's naked right now...naked...I wonder what he's hiding under those shorts... I'll bet it's delicious.~_

The warmth and throbbing was starting low in her belly again. She was practically salivating for the man but could she do anything about it? No. Did the Professor feel any of the same things for her? Probably not. Had she known that the object of her lust was presently releasing a stream of viscous white liquid onto the shower wall with her name on his lips, she might have simply thrown caution to the wind and joined him. But fate, it seems, really does have a wicked sense of humor.

~*~*~

_~Where the hell is he? It's fucking freezing in this place and the floor is starting to feel like a bed of nails!~_

She risked a glance at the closed bedroom door and glared. It had to have been more than fifteen minutes by now and the bloody shower was still running! All of the men she had known were out of the shower in five minutes...ten tops. But could Snape be anything like them? Oh no, he had to make her lie there, covered in a paste that was rapidly bringing her body temperature down while he enjoyed a nice, hot shower.

_~Since when does Snape shower? You never would have known it from the state of his hair in school. It always looked as if an entire Quidditch team had dunked his head in a basket full of dirty, sweaty towels.~_

Hermione frowned, thinking about what he had looked like that evening on the beach.

_~Sure his hair was wet, but even wet you could tell it was clean. Maybe he just doesn't take the time to bother with it during the school year... I wonder what it feels like? It looked so silky...just imagine what that hair would feel like on your inner thighs, Herm...~_

She smiled lightly, a small shiver running through her body and making her toes curl. Heat began to flood through her again with that train of thought, even making her forget the scratchy carpet she was lying on for the moment.

_~Wait a second! This is Snape! Bastard Snape! The man who successfully made my school days a living hell!~_

She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

_~But I'm older now, and much wiser. I imagine if I was put in his position and had to teach a group of dunderheads who didn't care about learning I would be a bastard too... Wait a second! Did I just use the word 'dunderhead?'~_

She laughed out loud at that, unable to control the tremors that shook her body as she laughed.

"As amusing as I'm sure the ceiling is, Miss Granger, you don't need to lie there anymore."

Hermione sat up straight at the sound of his voice and whirled around to face him. He was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a short-sleeved, blue button down shirt, his wet hair pulled back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

_~Oh, wow... Blue is definitely his color. If the man ever wears black again, may the Gods strike him where he stands.~_

"You're free to leave, Miss Granger," he drawled, leaning casually against the doorframe. "Unless of course you would prefer to stare at me for the rest of the evening." 

_~Yes, please.~_

He smirked at her from across the room.

"I realize how difficult it must be for you to realize that my robes aren't permanently sewn to my body."

A small snort of laughter escaped between her lips.

"Of course, Professor," she said, getting slowly to her feet to test the effectiveness of the potion. Her skin didn't hurt at all. She looked down and blushed, realizing that she was clad in only her bathing suit.

_~It sure didn't bother me when his hands were all over my body though, did it?~_

"Um, Professor," she began, shifting uncomfortably in front of him, "where are my things I had with me at the beach?"

"Still there," he answered. At her gasp of outrage he merely chuckled. "Relax, Miss Granger. We are the only guests on this part of the beach and it has only been a little over half an hour since you left. If, by some strange twist of fate your things are gone, I will gladly replace that silly muggle device you had attached to your head."

"That wasn't a silly muggle device, that was my CD player!" she exclaimed. "And that CD player just happened to hold a copy of my favorite Pink Floyd CD!"

"Pink Floyd?" he asked, coming to sit on the couch. "Completely insane group of wizards."

"Completely...what? They were wizards?"

"Of course!" he answered, lifting an eyebrow at her. "Do you honestly think anyone but a wizard could have done the things they did? Created the music they did? Matched an entire album to a movie about a _wizard_ the way they did? Though I will admit, their view on wizards was preposterous."

"Well I...I suppose not," she said, chewing her lip thoughtfully. A smile suddenly appeared on her face. "My dad is going to be so disappointed. He fancies them godly."

"Really," he said, picking a scroll up from the coffee table. It was obvious he didn't care.

"Well, I suppose I should leave," Hermione said, wringing her hands in front of her to keep from strangling the git.

"Yes, I would so like to enjoy my vacation without having to nursemaid a student."

_~That's it! Gloves off!~_

"Excuse me, Professor, but I never asked you to nursemaid me, and I certainly never expected to run into you here!" she exclaimed severely. "In fact, I came here to escape from life and everything I had known, but could it be that easy? No. Could I just forget for a moment the torment you put me through at school? No. You may think you're the only one who needs to escape, Professor, but you're wrong!"

She turned and headed toward the door.

"Thank you for making the healing potion. I hope you enjoy the rest of your vacation." She turned back to look at him. "Alone."

She stared pointedly at him a moment longer, then turned and walked out the door.

~So much for a changed man. Nursemaid, indeed!~

She kicked roughly at the sand, gasping in shock when it all came flying back in a great sheet and sprayed her body, sticking to the paste still covering her from head to toe.

"Son of a bitch!" she yelled, brushing vainly at the sticky granules. She could feel eyes on her and turned back to Snape's cottage. He was standing with the door open, laughing heartily at her predicament. She smiled sweetly as she flipped him the bird, then stooped down, gathered up her things from the sand, and trudged back to her own cottage.

"Jimmy Buffet," she growled, kicking the door open then shut behind her. She threw her things down in the entryway, then stalked into the bathroom for a nice, long shower.

She emerged a half-hour later wrapped in a giant blue towel, her wet hair hanging down to the middle of her back. She kept envisioning Snape emerging from the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, his skin glistening from the water, his hair hanging over his shoulders in dripping waves.

_~Why can't I get the stupid sod out of my head! I need a nice, stiff drink. That'll get him out!~_

She picked up a brochure sitting on one of the tables next to the bed and flipped through it. It was full of different restaurants and bars in the resort.

_~Hmm...This one looks good. 'Atlantis Bar and Grill. Dinner, dancing, and the best margaritas on the island.' Perfect...~_


	5. Chapter 4: The KnowItAll and the Bastar...

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies here...as always. Not mine...just here for your entertainment.

Author Notes: As always, many, many thanks to my fantastic beta Aemos. You're a true kindred spirit. J And thank you to all who have reviewed so far. I appreciate all of your comments and kind words.

Chapter 4

She changed into a short denim skirt, sandals, and a dark green halter-top, then performed a few well-placed cosmetic charms. She stood back from the full-length mirror in the bathroom and sighed. 

"You need a haircut, Herm," she said aloud, tugging on a long lock of her wavy brown hair.

_~Maybe tomorrow I'll make a trip to the spa for some pampering.~_

She turned away from the mirror, picked up her purse from the bed, then made her way out the front door. The sun had set completely by now, and the moon shone brightly down on the water, setting it to glowing as if from beneath.

She trudged slowly down the winding path, reaching into her purse every few moments for her wand. It may have been beautiful, but it was dark and she was alone in an unfamiliar place.

_~Better safe than sorry.~_

She heard the club before she could see it. Loud, bass-thumping music drifted to her on the wind, along with the sound of large numbers of voices. She turned a bend in the path and saw it. Two stories tall, with an expansive balcony on the second floor, it was festooned with softly glowing lights of every color in the rainbow. People were sprawled on chairs and loungers on the balcony and in the front of the club, laughing with new friends, talking quietly, or in the case of one boisterous couple, engaging in activities that never should have left the bedroom.

_~Oh. My. God. Is that her boob he's got in his mouth? Holy shit it is! And she's got her hand down his pants! Jesus...I've walked into a Swinger's Club.~_

She didn't realize she was gawking until someone spoke behind her. She whirled around.

"They really should find a room, shouldn't they?"

"Professor Snape! You really must stop sneaking up on me," she said, impatiently brushing her hair out of her eyes. She looked back at the couple and grinned. "Does that happen often here?"

"Yes," he answered, grimacing. "I would like to tell you that you get used to it."

"You'd like to?"

"I find that I can't tell you that because it would be a blatant lie," he said, looking down his nose at her. "You never get used to it."

"Well, maybe there's some truth in what they say."

"They?"

"You know," she said, waving her hands around, "them!"

"Right," he drawled, arching an eyebrow. "And just what do _they_ say?"

"That the English are a bit, well, uptight."

"We're not uptight, Miss Granger," he said, frowning. "We are polite. And isn't that a rather broad generalization?"

"Yes, I suppose it is," she said, looking back at the couple and grimacing. "I'm not sure I can stand out here with that going on much longer."

"Would you care to join me for a drink inside?"

"I thought you didn't want to nursemaid any students during your vacation," she mocked, raising a cynical eyebrow at him.

"I don't," he said, placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her toward the door. "If you get too intoxicated I'll just leave you at the table."

_~Bastard.~_

"Well, it's such a relief to know that I'll be cared for," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes up at him. "I'll be sure to do the same for you."

"I would expect no less, Miss Granger," he said, smiling. "Although I suspect you would never stand up to me in a drinking contest, if that's what you're looking for." He smirked at her. "Care to take me up on that?"

_~What?! That's it, I'm starting a book. 'Freaky Shit Snape Did on Vacation to Completely Freak Me Out.' A drinking contest? No...didn't happen...he did NOT ask me for a drinking contest...~_

"Maybe next time," Hermione said, sitting down in the chair he pulled out for her at a table near the dance floor. "I just have this feeling that you can really hold your liquor. Besides, you'd probably make me bet with my blood or lifetime slavery or something."

He snorted quietly.

"Perhaps," he said, eyes twinkling. "I'm sure I could figure out a use for your blood...I don't think I could handle having you around at all times as my slave."

"How sweet," Hermione drawled, rolling her eyes. "Trust me when I say that the feeling is entirely mutual."

"I'm sure," he said, chuckling. He started slightly when a waiter appeared at their table. "Something to drink, Miss Granger?"

"Margarita," she answered. "Frozen, lime, with salt."

"Very particular, aren't we?"

"I know what I want," she said, raising an eyebrow at him. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Indeed."

He ordered a pitcher for them to share.

_~So, Snape likes girlie drinks... That's definitely going in the book. Funny, I always pictured him as a whiskey sort of man.~_

"I suppose you're wondering why I didn't order a bottle of firewhiskey or something else of the like."

_~Whoa...~_

"Well, erm, yes actually."

"Despite appearances, I find the taste of that sludge absolutely appalling," he said. "I can make potions that have the exact same effects and taste thrice as good as that monstrosity they dare let people consume." He paused and leaned back in his chair. "Tequila is more to my taste."

_~Well then, give me two rounds of Jose Cuervo.~_

"I see," Hermione mused, grinning. "So you are a bit of a prejudiced drinker, then?"

"Absolutely," he answered.

"Me too."

They sat in silence, watching the couples writhing, for you couldn't really call it dancing, writhing together out on the dance floor until their drinks arrived.

"Would either of you care for some dinner or an appetizer this evening?" The waiter asked as he filled both of their glasses.

"Go ahead," Snape murmured, taking a drink of his margarita.

"I will have the blackened salmon and rice pilaf with the steamed vegetables, please," Hermione told the waiter.

"And for you, sir?"

"Double bacon cheeseburger with everything and fries."

_~What?!~_

"Very good," the waiter said, beaming at them both. "Your food will be out shortly."

_~So, he likes _**_very_**_ American food and doesn't care one bit about his health. How the fuck does he stay in such great shape? Lucky bastard... I seem to be using that term for him a lot...maybe I'll just start addressing him as 'bastard' from now on. He must be used to it by now...~_

"What is it, Miss Granger?" he asked, obviously irritated.

"You are just full of surprises, sir," she replied, shaking her head. "I mean, you didn't even call the chips, chips! You called them fries!"

"Miss Granger, if I had ordered chips at this resort, they would have given me crisps and that is not what I wanted," he said. He motioned to her glass. "Drink up."

"Are you trying to get me intoxicated, professor?" Hermione asked, raising a flirtatious eyebrow at him. "After all, I don't want you to have to leave me at the table."

The corners of his mouth curved up just slightyly.

"Never," he answered, tilting his glass back for a drink.

_~What are you doing, Herm?! You're flirting with him! You raised your fucking 'flirting eyebrow' at the man for God sakes!~_

She took a deep breath and glanced over at the dance floor again, then finished the rest of the margarita in her glass, wincing a little as the last bit slid down her throat.

"Too strong for you?"

_~Uh, yeah! What gave you that idea, genius? Was it the expression of burning pain on my face or the steam coming out of my nostrils?~_

"Not at all," she lied, pouring herself another glass. "They are exactly the way I like them."

He merely raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, clearly telling her, 'You're a fucking liar but if it makes you feel better then go ahead and tell me that.'

_~Bastard.~_

"So how long have you been at the resort, Professor?"

"One week," he answered, leaning back in the chair and linking his hands behind his head, a strangely open position to see him in compared to the guarded way he usually sat. "I can assure you that this type of place would normally not be my ideal summer destination." He paused, smiling wryly. "But Albus thought it a good idea for me to, quote, 'climb out of the pasty white shell I refer to as my body and life for awhile,' unquote."

"How nice," Hermione said, thinking that Dumbledore had a pretty good grasp on the man. "It was actually he who told me about the resort. He comes into the restaurant so often now."

"Ah, yes, how does the restaurant business suit you, Miss Granger? I confess that nearly everyone was quite shocked when you chose that as your profession and not teaching."

"Teaching never even crossed my mind to tell you the truth," she said. "I've always loved to cook. My mother and father taught me to cook when I was very young and we had a tradition of cooking together once a week." She leaned back in her chair, a faraway look in her eyes. "That was the hardest part about being at Hogwarts. The bloody House Elves wouldn't even let me touch a pan in the kitchen."

"Yes, you wouldn't believe the number of complaints the House Elves filed about you."

"Yes I would," she confirmed, grinning wryly. "I'm afraid they didn't like me much."

"Have you finally given up on that ridiculous House Elf Liberation Front, or whatever it was called?"

She glared at him a moment.

"Yes, I have," she answered, "and it was called S.P.E.W., thank you very much. It's not my fault the stupid dolts are brainwashed into thinking they have it good. Bloody mindless drones," she muttered darkly, downing her margarita in one gulp. "Ahh, brain freeze!" She grabbed her forehead, wincing in pain until it passed. "Dammit, I hate those."

Severus was fighting hard not to burst out laughing.

"Are you okay, Miss Granger?" he asked, pouring her another glass. His hand shook with the effort it took not to break down in real, true, table-pounding laughter right then and there.

"Fine," she answered, glaring at him over her glass. "Professor, would you please do me a favor?"

"That depends," he answered, smirking.

"Would you _please_ stop calling me Miss Granger?"

"What should I call you then? Madam? Ma'am?" He grinned mischievously. "Bookworm? Know-it-all?"

"Hardy-har-har, you're a real riot," she growled, smiling. "Let's try this on for size...Hermione. Think you can handle that?"

"Very well," he said, sighing dramatically. "I suppose you should call me Severus then."

"Actually," she began, giggling, "I was thinking about calling you 'bastard.' What do you think?"

He stroked his chin, feigning thought.

"It works," he said. "But I imagine it would cause quite a sensation for you to call my name in a crowded room. We wouldn't want you getting cursed because of a little misunderstanding."

She chuckled appreciatively.

"Too true," she said, grinning. "Severus it is, then."

He raised his glass in a salute.

"I think this calls for a toast. To the know-it-all and the bastard," he said, grinning.

Hermione clinked her glass with his, smiling warmly over her glass at him.

"To the know-it-all and the bastard!"

~~*~~

Sorry about the hideously long delay in posting. Forgive me...please?


End file.
